Kidnapped
by JackFrostLover14
Summary: Odian All father gives Loki an offer he can't refuse. If Loki takes a wife he will be able to return to Asgard, slate clean Loki/Oc, Fandral/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thor is owned by Marvel oh and Lauren Caster belongs to a friend of mine.

I was busy watching the Avengers I was at the part where the Hulk was slamming Loki; The God of mischief into the Stark Tower floor. I know that its rude to laugh when someone is getting slammed into the floor, but I couldn't help it when the Hulk said and I quote 'Pewy God' I could help, but laugh. It was the second time I had watched this movie since I had gotten it for my 26th birthday, but unlike most Avenger fans I was a fan of the Godly brothers mainly the troublesome one named Loki. I yawned as the movie came to an end, I wanted to watch it for the third time, but I couldn't keep my calico eyes open. 'Damn it all ' I thought. So I left it in the dvd player, and went to read a comic book on Thor I got half way thru reading about some place called Asgard, falling to sleep with the comic book open on my chest after a while of sleeping I heard a light tapping at my window which was strange because I lived on the second floor of a red old brick building. Yawning again I groaned, and got up, walking over to my bed room window, pulling back my green velvet thick curtains I gasped 'Holy shit' I thought again hovering near the building was the one, and only God of thunder; Thor I nearly screamed, I quickly closed my curtains, and called up my friend Lauren Caster  
"hello?" I heard on the other line  
"Lauren I think I'm dreaming"  
"Why is that?" I heard her ask  
"Because Thor of the Avengers in outside of my window that's why" She laughed  
"I think you're right" I shook my dirty blonde hair, and hung up the phone, and walked back up to the window  
"What do you want?" I asked as I opened the window half way up  
"Your fair Migardian Maiden I have come to bring you back to Asgard" I looked at him like he was crazy  
"Excuse me just how do you think you are?" I asked  
"I am Thor of Asgard, and you are going to marry my brother" I rolled my calico eyes at him  
"I hate to break it to you God of Thunder, but I don't go around marring guys I don't know what is wrong with you?" Thor looked at me  
"Why are you so against my brother?" Thor asked me I sighed  
"I don't know any thing about him, and yet you want me to marry me off to him so why do you pick me out of all the billion women in Migard to marry him?" Thor chuckled  
"I've been watching you fair maiden, and you I find will suit Loki very well"  
"So are you implying you've been spying on me to see if I'm good enough for your. . .wait did you say Loki? I asked Thor nodded  
"Yes Loki he is my brother" I nearly screamed inside  
"Ok fine I'll go with you to this Asgard place Thor"  
"Really?" He asked I nodded  
"Yes I want to see Asgard I want to see that Rainbow Bridge I heard you tell Jane Foster about" Thor's bright blue eyes went wide  
"Then let us go to Asgard maiden"  
"Uh its actually Wendy" Thor bowed "I beg your apology Wendy"  
"That's fine" I packed a few things, and before I knew it I stood in a golden sphere I blinked, and looked around I gasped as I saw the one, and only god of mischief standing, or should I say leaning against the sphere  
"Who is this Brother?" I heard Loki ask Thor  
"This is Wendy of Midgard, and she will be your future wife" I blinked  
"Wait what?" We both asked I know why I was shocked, but why was Loki; the god of mischief.  
"I swallowed, and looked down at the golden floor, and suddenly felt as if I couldn't breath feeling faint I saw the golden floor rush up so fast I barely had time to brace myself  
"Loki!" I heard Thor say just before I was engulfed by the blackness . . .  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

For my reader: Gracie Laufey

Loki's P.O.V.

I heard Thor's voice, and turned around only to catch the fainting young Migardian. I sighed as I carried her from the Bio-frost, I rode across the Rainbow Bridge back to the warm palace of Asgard, and brought Wendy to the healing room. As I walked thru the palace of Asgard carrying a young maiden to the healing room eyes seemed to follow me as if I had currently done something like before I sighed, and continued walking until I reached the Healing Room a nurse walked out of the room, and looked at me, then bowed

"How may I help you your majesty?" She asked me kindly

"This girl needs medical attention as soon as possible"

"Very well then please come in, and place her upon one of the beds" I nodded, and followed the red hair woman into the Healing Room, I gently placed Wendy upon one of the beds as requested by the nurse " May I ask what happened?"

"She collapsed only a few seconds after coming into the Bio-frost with Thor so you see I'm not sure what caused this"

"I see I'll see what I can do where is she from?" The nurse than asked

"The girl hails from some place in Midgard"

"Midgard she's a long ways from home the poor dear" I bit my lip as I looked away from the maiden. I couldn't help, but feel sorry for her a young girl far from her home I would think would be scary for any one so I had no idea how she felt.

I paced outside of the Healing Room as the nurses inside tried their best to do what they could for Wendy an hour later; Thor walked up to me

"How is she brother?" Thor asked he seemed worried about her to be honest I could see why it was his fault she was here in the first place

"What where you thinking brother bringing a maiden back here to Asgard?" I nearly snarled at him

"I thought it was the best for you Loki"

"Kidnapping a woman is against the law brother!"

"And you don't think I know that I did what I thought was best"

"Yes, but not for her. She could possibly die in the Healing Room because of your stupidity" I snarled again at him two slow hours later the red hair nurse came out

"Prince Loki" She said softly

"Yes?" I asked getting some what nervous

"The girl is doing much better, but it will be a while until she is used to the atmosphere of Asgard a few days of resting will do her some good"

"Thank you" I said that's when my older brother Thor looked over at me

"If I don't know better I'd say you are starting to have feelings for this maiden" My brown eyes went wide

"Excuse me brother, but you are highly mistaken I do not have feelings for some girl I barely know" I lied maybe Thor was right the reason I was so worried was because I seemed to feel something for the girl in the Healing Room. After Thor went to bed with his future wife I walked into the Healing Room to check on Wendy I sighed I then noticed just how breath taking she was as I looked over at her as she slept. I saw her stir, and open her beautiful calico eyes I heard her gasp.

End of P.O.V.

I gasped as I looked at the tall raven hair man that now sat next to the bed I was currently in. As I took in all of his features I noticed he looked nothing at all like the Norse God; Loki. This Loki seemed cuter I found myself blushing at the very thought of him

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked I blinked

"Much better not sure what happened out in the Bio-frost"

"You fainted they said it will take you some time to get used to the air up here I'm guessing the air is different down in Midgard" I nodded

"Yea way different it doesn't make you faint" I swore I saw Loki crack a smile, but than again I think I was just seeing things "You know you're different some how from the others here" He looked at me confused

"What do you mean?" Loki asked not demanding

"You seem different from them some how, and you're nothing like the Norse God; Loki."

"How do you see me?"

"Misunderstood Loki"

"You know that I was once evil"

"I don't see how you don't seem like an evil person thou, and I think that's why I like you" Loki's tight jaw suddenly dropped at what I said

"You. . You like me?" He asked I smiled, and nodded

"I do"

"But why there are plenty Asgardians to like even my own brother" I laughed

"There's something I like about you, and I don't care if you were once evil" He sighed in relief

"Even if I'm not an Asgardian?' He asked

"Yea" He than smiled

"I'm so relived to hear that Wendy"

"So why must I be your wife?" I asked him he sighed

"My father Odin gave me an offer, if I take a wife I may return here, slate clean"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry you got mixed in with all of this"

"I don't mind thou"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"You do know I'm a prince"

"I know that, and you're also a God; Loki"

"How?" I laughed, and reached for my back pack, and pulled out a book based on the Norse Gods

"This book tells all about you guys"

"Is that so?"

"Yep so says" He smiled I cocked my head to the right "You know you look very handsome when you smile Loki"

"Thank you try to get some rest now I'll be back later to check on you"

"Guess so" I pouted he just chuckled

"I'll be back soon my sweets" I looked over at him

"Promise?" I found self asking

"Yes" I sighed, and snuggled into the bed falling to sleep at the sound of the rain outside of the palace


End file.
